Moments With Rich Boy
by MarketTheBloodLine
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'll say this. It's SetoxJoey, a little Lime and Lemon, suggestive themes, language. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1 Off Limits

**MOMENTS WITH RICH BOY**

**~SETO X JOEY~**

PART I – OFF LIMITS

Joey walked up to Seto's house, scared of what the rich high school stud would think. This was Seto's big house party, and the first where Joey was invited. Seto had just received a scholarship from Kaiba Corp. (go figure) that would pay for all of his college, and he sure was celebrating.

Okay, so Joey wasn't on Seto's personal invites. He wasn't an MVF (most valuable friend) and didn't even receive his invite from Seto personally. He got his passport to freedom through the mail, but it was hand written in Seto's scratchy yet delightfully attractive script. There was also a small note inside that read, "Meet me out back after I get Mai off my back, I have something to show you."

It was this note that intrigued Joey; it made him think of Seto as more than just a spoiled rich boy CEO, but an exotic jungle cat ready to pounce. That change of thought was what got Joey out of his bed Saturday afternoon and into his nicest party clothes, some tight-fitting blue jeans and a polo shirt. Not exactly party clothes, but they were what he hoped would be equivalent with the party clothes of all of Seto's rich friends.

So now, at approximately 10:30 pm Saturday night, Joey stood outside Seto's gorgeous mansion debating whether or not to knock on the door. There was Brittany Spears' "Circus" playing inside, one of Joey's favorite songs and he began to rock a bit on the porch when someone called from beside him.

"Hey, I'm back here, hope you can swim."

Joey turned to see a shirtless Seto dripping wet peeking out from the side of the house. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead in little clumps and Joey's heart skipped a beat.

Seto smirked, "Follow me."

Joey climbed over the railing and followed Seto out back to an Olympic-sized swimming pool that was amazingly unoccupied.

"Where is everyone?" Joey asked as he shoved his invite in his pocket making sure not to bend it.

Seto smirked, "Inside; the pool is 'off limits'. Plus, everyone thinks I'm inside grinding on Mai. She hasn't realized that it's Bakura. She's had a few screwdrivers."

Joey couldn't help but chuckle, and Seto smirked even more, then it faded as he looked into Joey's hands and saw them empty.

"You DID bring a bathing suit right?"

"Uh…" No, he hadn't. The invite said nothing about swimming, but of course, the pool was 'off limits' and maybe swimming was to be expected in rich neighborhoods, being everyone had a pool.

"Follow me," this time Seto's statement felt less enticing than before and more like an exasperated sigh.

Joey followed Seto up a network of decorative vines and into his bedroom. As soon as Joey climbed in through the window, Seto threw a pair of swim trunks at him. They were black with little red splotches on them that vaguely resembled blood dripping from bullet wounds.

"Put these on, let's see if they fit."

Joey just fingered the fabric and stared at Seto, "Now?"

"Yeah."

"Like, in front of you?"

"Yes."

"Um…" Joey swallowed hard. "Okay." Joey pulled off his shirt, revealing a rather feminine set of abs, well built but not what would result from some nice weight lifting.

Seto began to whistle a bored tune.

Joey neatly folded his shirt and laid it on the bed before removing his Vans and socks then pulling down his pants and folding them. This is where he stopped. He was a decent size of course, but he didn't want Seto seeing him completely naked.

Seto ceased his whistling and smirked, "Don't worry Joe, I wear briefs, see?" He pulled out a drawer to reveal many identically folded white briefs, and another drawer to show a variety of colors, all folded.

Joey laughed and pulled off his boxers quick and sliding on the trunks.

"Amazingly, these fit perfectly," Joey commented as he folded his boxers and set them on top of his other clothes and placed his shoes on these with the socks tucked under the tongues.

Seto walked over and pulled slightly on the waistband of the trunks, "Yeah, they fit. You can leave your clothes here my door is locked. Head on back down the vines."


	2. Chapter 2 Pool Party

**MOMENTS WITH RICH BOY**

**~SETO X JOEY~**

PART II – POOL PARTY

Joey stood by the pool, reluctant to get in the cold water.

"It feels great Joey, come on in!" Seto called.

It wasn't exactly the cold Joey was afraid of; it was the fact of Seto's partially naked body. The more Joey thought about the tight, rock hard abs, firm ass and muscular arms, the harder he had to fight his on-coming erection. Joey had crushed on Seto a long time. He adored the 18 year old, and surprisingly, they got along great as long as Seto's friends weren't around. Seto was stuck-up and shallow at school. He couldn't be seen cutting up with a poor kid like Joey. He had his girls to impress and his rich friends to keep. Poor kids were for downtime. So Joey had sat back and watched as Seto dated girl and guy alike. He seemed to be the only guy Joey had ever seen that could be bi and still loved by everyone.

Joey on the other hand wasn't nearly as attractive as Seto. Where Seto had muscle, short dark hair, piercing blue eyes and perfectly natural tan skin, Joey had shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes and was pretty much pale and weak. Plus, Joey was completely gay. Though not open about it, and a fan of being the "pants" in the relationship, Joey still was attracted to guys. Especially guys like Seto, extremely hot and likable.

Joey slowly stepped into the pool and was instantly relieved. It was heated, and heat always calmed Joey's hormones.

"How do you like it?" Seto questioned.

"The whole place is amazing!" Joey exclaimed.

Seto smirked. "You know Joey, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Why are you straight?"

Joey froze; Seto didn't know he was gay? How? His friends had always joked; certainly Seto had heard the rumors.

Seto continued, "What kind of pleasure is there in not knowing your boundaries? Knowing how far you can push yourself with each sex?"

Joey looked at Seto and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Joey tried hard to calm himself, "It's just…I'm NOT straight. I'm completely and totally gay."

Seto started to giggle and soon both of the boys were laughing so hard they were in tears.

"Wow," Seto sighed. "I knew that was some reason no one liked you. I was talking to Jasmine the other day and she said she really liked you but she couldn't be seen with someone who was gay AND poor. When I asked what she was talking about, she just shook her head. Now I know why."

Joey grinned and Seto climbed out the pool. Joey licked his lips as he watched the droplets of water roll down his chest and through his abs to disappear in his trunks.

"My eyes are up here Joe, come on. Let's go somewhere more secret. I've got something to show you."

Joey followed Seto through the orchard behind his house to a pond that shone in the moonlight. Joey gasped as they both sat down on a bench.

"It's pretty huh?"

"Yeah."

Seto placed his arm around Joey's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Ready for me to show you the real me?"


	3. Chapter 3 Jungle Cat

**MOMENTS WITH RICH BOY**

**~SETO X JOEY~**

**PART III – JUNGLE CAT**

Seto slowly licked inside Joey's ear, making sure to slide his tongue all over it.

"Uh…Seto?"

Seto stopped and looked into Joey's eyes. "Yes?"

"Can we not do this?"

Seto looked offended. Apparently he had never been rejected. Joey thought it quite pitiful really.

"It's just, we're best friends, and you're so popular and rich and hot and I'm… I'm…"

Seto smirked, "You're overwhelmed."

Joey couldn't help but smile. Not a finally-you-understand smile, but a smile that said Seto was so stuck on himself that he couldn't see Joey didn't want to ruin their fragile friendship or Seto's social life.

"Don't worry. My friends are everyone's friends. People will adore you even if you're poor and not as likable as everyone else. I won't suffer from this, and I don't feel like you should be worried."

Joey patted Seto's shoulder. "I'm not overwhelmed, I just don't want our friendship to be hurt by this. You've never been able to settle down with one person at a time and I don't want to be the puss in the relationship. Plus, I don't want to be adored, just alive."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say to Seto. Mr. Emotionless began to tear up and his eyes filled with rage.

"What the hell Joey! I did this for you and I've protected you and you won't even give me a chance?"

"Protected me?" Joey was confused, and quite frankly, pretty scared. Seto was standing now, his fist clenched and jaw set in stubborn anger.

"Yes! I've protected you numerous times from jocks, bitches, whores and even geeks who wanted to injure you! Every time I was questioned and I took it with pride. But YOU! YOU don't care about sacrifice as long as I am here for you to stare at!"

Seto was huffing and Joey was very scared, hiding his face. Then, suddenly, Seto got on his knees and pulled up Joey's chin softly to kiss his lips gently. "I'm sorry. Can we start this conversation over?"

Joey nodded.

Seto held Joey's hand and kissed it gently. It was strange for Joey to look down at the 6-foot man in front of his eyes. Joey smiled and waited for something to happen. Seto was even sexier from this angle. His hair had mostly dried, but sat ruffled and uncombed on the top of his head, the icy blue eyes were half-closed and his face and chest still glistened with the sheen of healthy, moisturized skin.

Joey couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed the fragile boy before him. Once their lips met, Joey couldn't pull away. He snaked his tongue into Seto's mouth and grabbed a hold of the back of his neck to pull him closer. In the process, Seto gently pivoted Joey's head and softly ran his tongue over Joey's sending a tingling sensation through him. Joey let out a soft groan and Seto knocked him to the ground.

**~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~**

It was quite a while before Mai noticed her "Richness" was gone. She scanned the room for him, gazing over the heads of so many "perishables", or really, Seto's less wealthy friends. She was disgusted with the boy dancing with her and quickly pushed him away with a huff. Her long blonde hair bounced behind her as she stormed out the ballroom. She was the catch of the school and craved Seto as her own. She loathed his sexuality and hated the girls who kept stealing his attention even more. Even with "Hips Don't Lie" roaring, she couldn't take his attention off everyone else. They had dated once, before Seto found his way out of the closet, and she just couldn't let him go.

Now, standing outside before the pool, her light brown eyes scanned the area like a hawk in search for its prey. Her feet were in black high heels, a purple, leather miniskirt sat upon her hips and a corset of pure black hugged her chest. Her flat stomach was gleaming white in the moonlight as she tapped her chin in thought.

"Oh, where, oh, where, could my Richness be?"

She grinned as she caught site of the path leading into the orchard.

"There you are Richness."

She began to follow the path. It twisted throughout the trees and Mai daydreamed of how her and Seto used to walk this path.

"Such a wonderful time. Oh Seto, why did you have to change?"

Then, she heard a noise. A soft thud followed by another dull sound that much resembled the turning over of a bench. She smiled and hurried, quiet as a mouse, through the trees in the direction of the noise.


	4. Chapter 4 Interruption

**MOMENTS WITH RICH BOY**

**~SETO X JOEY~**

PART IV – INTERRUPTION

Mai bursted through the bushes just as Seto began licking Joey's cock and everyone froze.

Mai's face turned red and her hands bolted over her mouth.

Seto stared up at her, tongue on Joey's head.

Joey held his breath and waited, all his blood draining from his erection.

Seto was the first to move. He pulled his tongue back in his mouth and got off the ground to put the bench back on its legs then turned to Mai.

"Valentine."

"Kaiba."

Joey pulled up his trunks and rolled away from Mai. Those heels looked deadly.

"What was THAT?" she screamed and Seto scowled.

"THAT was none of your business bitch."

"What did I do to lose your love?"

"It's a long list and I don't have much time."

Mai huffed and Seto smirked. That hit the spot, he thought.

"You're such a bastard!"

"You're a riot."

"If it wasn't for your money no one would like you."

"If I had a dime for every time you used my money against me, I'd be even richer."

"Doesn't breaking an innocent heart concern you?"

"As the leader of a major corporation, I have to do that everyday."

Mai's mouth opened and closed like a guppy, looking for something to say. With every statement, Kaiba had some smart-ass remark to come back with almost immediately. All Seto did was smirk, endlessly, through all her insults and emotions. He really was Mr. Emotionless.

"Don't you care that my poor heart is bleeding the blood of pure pain?"

Seto sighed, "Must you be so dramatic?"

That sent Mai off, she began insulting faster than Seto could respond and he just sat there with his characteristic smirk and let her yell. She began complaining about what happened to her after he dumped her and when she finally stopped for breath he finally spoke.

"Is story time over? I'd like to get back to my life."

Mai screamed with rage and brought a heel down hard on the ground before turning and running away. Seto chuckled and Joey gulped seeing the hole her shoe had made in the ground.

"What was all that about?" Joey questioned removing himself from the ground.

"That was Mai being obsessive and jealous. I didn't even invite her, she came on her own."

"Why did your note say something about her then?"

"I knew she'd be here, she always is."

Joey took that as the truth. Once Mai wanted something, she stuck to it.

Silently Seto and Joey walked back to the house, which seemed to be quieting down. It didn't seem like they had been gone long, but two hours had passed and most of the cars outside were gone. No one wanted to stay after their gorgeous host was gone.

Joey made his way back into Seto's room via vines and dressed, Seto right behind him. Seto wrapped his arms around Joey's waist from behind and softly kissed his ear.

"I'll see you Monday, things will be…different."


	5. Chapter 5 Different?

**MOMENTS WITH RICH BOY**

**~SETO X JOEY~**

PART V – DIFFERENT?

When Monday rolled around, Joey was depressed. All weekend long he had heard nothing from Seto. After all that happened Saturday night, you would think he had the decency to at least call. But no, apparently Mr. Emotionless didn't believe in decency. He did allow Mai to walk in on their foreplay. But it had been in an orchard, in the dark, but he knew she'd come after him. And to make things worse, now the whole school was in an uproar over what Mai had seen. Of course, this was her version, which encompassed much less insults and a fat lie of an ending

"Hey, what's up, Joey?" asked Yugi as the blonde flopped down at their loser lunch table.

Joey just rested his cheek in one hand and poked at the peas on his plate with a plastic spork. Free meals at Domino were poor meals; you got what you paid for, which wasn't much. No wonder Joey was so thin.

"Hey, Joe, what's wrong buddy?"

"Mai."

Yugi sighed. "Yeah, I know, it's ridiculous."

Yugi brought his bologna and mayo sandwich to his lips and ate in silence for a minute or two, waiting for the others to arrive.

Bakura came first, face lit up with excitement. He was probably feeding off all the negativity the school was aiming at Joey. Seto said he would protect him and people would like him, what a lie.

As Bakura started relaying the embarrassing story of Mai's Seto-is-just-humoring-the-bastard encounter in the woods and ending with his promise to make everything up to her, Joey thought he was going to be sick. Monday is different all right, his life is even worse. The school that provided Joey's only escape was now tearing him apart.

"And then Kaiba told her 'It's okay baby, I just needed to explore. I know you have a rep-"

"How can everyone just believe her?"

Bakura and Yugi looked at Joey, confused by his outburst.

"None of that even happened. We didn't even get to the sucking part and she's running around with her stupid lies and everyone is just believing her!"

Bakura swallowed. "Now, Joey, you know that's because she's the center of everyone's world. Guys want her, girls want to be her, and then there's us, watching her every move so that we can avoid her wrath. She can turn everyone against you in a second, and she has. You knew better than to get between her and Kaiba."

Joey glared at him. "I didn't go between them, Seto PULLED me there."

Bakura shrugged, "No matter. She got her way and you're left to suffer. That's how it goes."

Bakura, now silenced on the subject, picks at his strawberry yogurt (a paid lunch item) and commences in asking Yugi about their History paper due Wednesday.

Joey huffs and throws his lunch, untouched, into the nearest garbage and looks up to see Seto walking towards him. His heart skips and he waits with a grin, ready for Seto to make it all better. Seto holds open his arms and clings to a short girl with long dark hair, twisting it around his fingers. She was pale and clad in the Domino cheerleading uniform. Red miniskirt, white knee-highs, red slip-ons, and the white and red belly shirt with "DA Cheerleading" printed across the chest.

"Hey, Hun, haven't seen you in forever."

"Well, hello there. My, your hair has gotten much longer…"

Joey's eyes tear up and his heart explodes. There's no way this has happened. First Mai's ridicule, now this, turned up for a chick?

'It must be her miniskirt, or maybe she has pretty eyes.'

Joey turns and runs straight out the courtyard, homeward bound, tears streaming down his face.

Meanwhile Seto looks up from his cousin's face and spots Joey dart away with pain in his heart.

Mai wraps a leather gloved arm around his waist and pulls him to her table where she plants a kiss on his cheek. Seto succumbs to the laughter of the group and the apologetic "I'm so sorry you endured that", "Here, sit by me Mr. Kaiba", and "I'll make it all better".

Seto didn't want "it all better". He wanted everyone to see how cool Joey really was.

He wanted things to be different for Joey at this school.

And most of all, he wanted to slap Mai for leaving her red lipstick on his face as bright as blood.


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise

**MOMENTS WITH RICH BOY**

**~SETO X JOEY~**

PART VI – SURPRISE

Watching Joey run out of the courtyard was one of the most painful scenes Seto had ever viewed. His mind was completely blank and his heart felt like it was twitching. Not able to complete a beat and barely hanging on. How could he have let this happen? He had promised everything would be better for Joey at this school. That he wouldn't be some poor, gay bastard the world loved to hate anymore. Where did Seto go wrong?

Seto had wanted to chase after Joey as he ran away. His freshman cousin saw his concern and whined.

"Bubba, what's wrong?"

"I just hurt somebody hunnie."

"Go help him then."

"I don't know if I can."

"But why?"

"Because, high school isn't that simple."

"But everyone will love you Bubba, everyone always loves you. It doesn't matter if you help or not."

Before he had been able to confirm his relative's thoughts and save Joey from his pain, Mai had drug him away to be scorned for her affection. Didn't she understand he hated her? Who could be that blind? Or maybe, just maybe…

Seto slapped Mai's hand away and growled.

"Oooo, you know I love when you're feisty Richness."

"I'm NOT your 'Richness' Mai! I was once and I'll never make that mistake again!"

The crowd of skimpy fangirls who had clung to Seto's figure now took cautious, unbelieving steps backwards and gasped in a chorus.

Mai let out a nervous laugh, "Whatever are you talking about Richness?"

Seto huffed and slapped his forehead.

"I'm talking about THIS!" He pointed to his cheek where her lipstick stained. "I'm talking about the lies, the conning, the thinking you're so much better than everyone else and that you even have a chance with me!"

More gasps and a snicker.

"I'm talking about the quick fuck I wanted and GOT from you! I'm talking about how you're fucking insane and can't let go! It was a year ago Mai, GET OVER IT!"

The world went silent for a moment, all eyes focused on the presumed 'couple'. It was traditional, characteristically _known_ that Seto and Mai would always be together. He was the popular, rich, sex god, wanted by all and Mai the gorgeous, sought after, goddess who completed him. Of course Seto would goof around with other guys and girls, he did it because he _could_. Never, _ever_, could anyone comprehend that he had actually never wanted her in the first place.

Mai's mouth opened and closed like a guppy in shock. How could Seto be doing this to _her_? _Her_, of all people, how could _her_ Richness be dumping her? In front of _everyone_?

"You've seriously hurt someone just so you wouldn't look like an idiot for being showed up for Joey. Well guess what, none of that shit even happened."

Seto turned to the amazed group of teenagers and sighed.

"Yeah, none of it happened. I really honestly _like_ Joey. She walked in on us. She got the truth thrown in her face. I didn't even invite that crazy bitch to my party. She fucking crashed it. But of course, Mai can't take that I like someone else. He's a great guy, poor, and gay, but great. And Mai, I don't fucking want you. I never wanted you. So get over it and get a life. I'm going get Joey."

Seto shoved his way through the crowd of people and hopped into his fancy BMW, ready to go home and not caring what anyone was thinking back in the courtyard, he wanted Joey.

Joey sat in his empty home sobbing on his bed. The tears had ceased to come by this point and now his body racked with silent hiccupping sobs and he lay on his side in a fetal position on his dingy mattress. Of course he still lived with his parents, or parent, who was currently chopping beef at work.

There was a knock at his front door, subtle but strong, and Joey didn't and wouldn't go answer it. Whoever needed him could assume he wasn't home. He didn't want to see anyone anyway. And if it was time for his dad to come home, well, the man would just walk right on in.

The knock came again. Joey balled up tighter and tried to catch his breath, not wanting the noise to break his haven of silence.

This time the door opened and closed followed by a pattern of footsteps hinting that the person was heavy but pretending to be quiet.

"Joey?"

Joey halted. He slowly unrolled and heard his body creak then ran to the only and quite small bathroom in the house to try and clean himself up.

"Hey, Joe, are you here?"

He ran a few drops of water on a washcloth and softly rubbed his face to brighten his skin tone. He looked down at his mucus covered shirt and ran to change.

"Joey?"

Joey pulled on a new shirt and ran back to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror.

The door opened and closed. Joey sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, disappointed.

'I took too long. Goddammit. This always happens to me.'

Angry with himself, he slunk to the kitchen and slowly fixed himself a bowl of ramen and whimpered about the day.

"He said it would be all better. I'd be liked, I'd be cool, I'd be just a little popular even. But no, I get to school and it's even worse. All of Mai's shit pushing me even lower on the ladder plus this new chick and to top it all off, he comes back to make it all better and I fucking take too long! What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Joey began to slurp his ramen slowly, relishing the warm broth and noodles and liking the way the soup felt in his tummy. He slowly made his way back to his room, slurping the broth from the bottom of the bowl and contemplating his own stupidity.

He pulled the empty bowl from his lips at the doorway to his room and licked his lips looking at the ceiling and mumbling to himself as he brought his eyes to his bed.

"At least Seto tried to- OH MY GOD!"

There was a soft _clink_ as a plastic bowl hit carpet and a low moan escaped Joey's lips, the sound coming involuntarily.

There sat Seto, casually flipping through a magazine on cars, lying on Joey's now neat bed on his back, with nothing but a pair of deep red briefs on.

He glanced up with a smirk.

"Surprise Joe, ya missed me?"


	7. Chapter 7 Love

**MOMENTS WITH RICH BOY**

**~SETO X JOEY~**

PART VII – LOVE

Joey licked his lips slowly, not knowing what to say.

'Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh my god.'

Seto places his magazine on a stack of nicely folded clothes and stretches, flexing all of his perfectly formed muscles for Joey's amusement and resting his hands behind his head.

Joey moaned softly again, completely beside himself.

"Come lay by me puppy, I missed you."

With one glance into those icy blues, Joey was hooked, and robotically laid next to this miracle of his. Seto wrapped his arms around the frail blonde and stroked the back of his neck, purring into his ear and nibbling softly on the lobe. Joey moaned and bit back softly surprised by the sound that escaped Seto's lips. So deep and passionate. Joey ran his fingers across Seto's cheek and hit something waxy. He opened his eyes slightly, still succumbed in the feeling of Seto's teeth on his neck and gazed at the bright red on his fingertips.

'What the-?'

Joey's eyes widened in surprise then his face contorted in rage. Jaw and fist clenched, he shoved all 220 pounds of rich off of him and growled.

"KAIBA WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Seto looked at Joey with confusion, tilting his head slightly.

"What is what hun?"

Joey shoved his fingers in Seto's face. "THIS! WHAT IS THIS RED SHIT?"

Seto's gaze dropped and he put a hand to his cheek to hide Mai's mark.

'He looks so defenseless.'

And that he did. The towering brunette was laying, near nude, on Joey's bed, hand to his cheek as if he had been struck, very visible boner slowly retreating.

"Kaiba."

Seto sighed.

"Tell me Seto."

"It's from Mai."

Joey huffed and wiped his hand on his jeans, disgusted. "I knew it."

"I can wash it off, and we can start over."

"No, no starting over. Get dressed, you look ridiculous."

Joey picked up his fallen bowl and returned it to the sink, and when he turned off the faucet he could hear the soft sobs coming from his room.

Curiosity and affection brought him back to his doorframe, gazing at the fallen angel before him.

'He's even beautiful when he cries.'

Joey started over and rubbed Seto's shoulders softly.

"I'm n-n-not rid-di-diculuh-lous. I ju-just wanted to ha-ha-help."

"No, you're not, and I'm sorry."

Just then, Seto clung to Joey's waist, his face buried in Joey's thin chest, smearing the lipstick and tears all over the soft gray of his shirt. After about 5 minutes, Seto finally rose his face to look at Joey, his hair plastered to his forehead and his eyes red and swollen.

"Joe, can I tell you something?"

"Anything Seto."

"I- I think-"

"Yes Kaiba?"

Seto cleared his throat and kissed Joey softly, moving his lips to Joey's ear to whisper.

"I think- I think-"

Seto took a deep breath and Joey's eyes widened when his beautiful lips finally murmured:

"I think I love you."


	8. Chapter 8 Pressure

**MOMENTS WITH RICH BOY**

**~SETO X JOEY~**

PART VIII – Pressure

_I think I love you._

The words reverberated in the back of Joey's mind as his mouth gaped, opening and closing, breath caught in his throat, not knowing what to say.

He knew he liked Seto, he _really_ liked Seto, but he didn't _love _him, did he?

No. He didn't. But he couldn't tell Seto that. Instead he chose a slightly different route.

"Show me."

The corners of Seto's mouth twitched and he looked at Joey.

"Right now?"

Joey nodded.

"You sure?"

Joey nodded again.

Seto's mouth twitched again and he kissed Joey softly. He wanted to be as gentle as possible, even though he didn't like it that way, all because Joey was a virgin. Well, maybe not, but Seto didn't want to rip him wide open just in case he was.

Joey groaned with wanting and bit Seto's ear hard, evoking sounds of pleasure from deep within his chest.

"Harder."

Seto's eyes popped open and he looked at the wall with concern as Joey worked on his ear.

"I don't think you realize-"

"Harder."

"Joe, listen-"

Joey looked at him with those caramel eyes and pleaded, "Please Seto. I thought you loved me."

Seto sighed, "I do, but-"

Joey slowly stroked Seto's erection.

"Please."

Seto grinned.

"Prepare yourself Pup, I'm about to tear you apart."

Joey smiled with anticipation as Seto pinned him to the bed by his shoulders and kissed him passionately and rough. Joey moaned as Seto moved to his neck and collarbone.

Seto tore off Joey's shirt as he began pulling down his briefs.

He was rough, but talented. Joey took it, wanting to cry but dealing with the pain because it just felt _so damn good._ Seto above him, looking into his face, that animalistic face, as he came again, and again, and again…

Mai was standing with her mouth agape, still searching for words, when Seto hopped into his car and sped away. Her peers sat around her, just as amazed, then suddenly burst into laughter.

A chorus of insults, accusations, questions interrupted by giggles, Mai couldn't believe it.

She was just about to storm off when a brunette bent over laughing beside her.

"You dated _that_ loser?"

Mai smiled, a nervous one, then started to snicker, realizing the joke wasn't on her, it was on the god, the gorgeous and ever-loved Seto Kaiba.

Mai tuned in on the laughter with one last sinister thought:

_Let's see him cross me again. _


End file.
